


Hot chocolate and horror movies 中文翻译版

by skyoz



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris has a crush on Zach, Fluff, Halloween, Hot Chocolate, M/M, horror movies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of Hot chocolate and horror movies by tenshi6 </p>
<p>Love this cute fanfic and lovely author tenshi6 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot chocolate and horror movies 中文翻译版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot chocolate and horror movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025756) by [tenshi6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6). 



Chris希望Zach还没睡着，他举起爪子再次敲了敲门，比之前更响。“Zaaaach，我快冻死了！”这其实当然是不可能的，因为他穿着全套星舰制服，外面还套着厚厚的羊毛外套，脖子上围着纯黑色围巾。他都快出汗了。手上抓着的热饮料杯也让他露在外面的爪子热烘烘的。

几秒钟之后，门打开了，Zach也围着一条围巾，绿黑相间条纹，身上还裹着条毯子。他的眼睛闪烁着奇怪的光芒。

“哇哦，老兄，你看起来糟透了。”Chris看清楚后就目瞪口呆地看着他，结果被瞪了。

“你专程跑来告诉我这个的？”Zach轻咳完问他，声音沙哑。

“不是。我希望你喜欢热巧克力，因为我克服了千难万险，把它们给你从餐厅拿来的。”他咧嘴笑，举起抓着热饮料杯的手。

“好吧，进来吧，但我完全是看在热巧克力的面子上。”Zach的嘴角往上翘了一咩咩。他留着门，让开一条路。

“嗷，就知道你抵抗不了的。”Chris一边走进拖车一边开玩笑，把两个保温杯放在一张小小的咖啡桌上。然后他脱掉外套，像解脱了一样深呼吸，因为总算没那么热了。Zach看到Chris露出的戏服时哼了一声。

“你认真的么，我对你的创造力充满敬意。”他嘲弄道，难以置信地歪着头。

“哦，闭嘴，Zachary，我本来都不想去那个狗屁聚会的。”Chris漫不经心地自我辩解，把长袖黄衫给脱了。

“那就别去。”Zach耸耸肩，从桌上拿起一个杯子，弹开杯盖，深吸着巧克力的甜香。

“好吧，请原谅，我没那个运气刚好感冒，所以没这么好用的借口。”Chris点明事实。

“你一直都可以说你累了，”Zach带着轻微纵容的微笑建议，但旋即又严肃起来，“不过你为什么不想去，我敢说一定会很有意思。”

“没你就不会好玩。”Chris想这么回答，不过说出口的却是：“没心情，我想。”他耸耸肩，好像没什么大不了的，抓起另外一个杯子，小心地喝了一口。

“明白。”Zach不说话了，Chris知道他在思考着什么。他皱着眉满是疑问地看着他。“事实上，我本来正准备看部恐怖片。你要不要一起？”他微笑着提议。

Chris恨恐怖片。它们会把他吓尿，哪怕最烂的也会。虽然在万圣节夜晚，跟Zach一起一边看恐怖片一边喝巧克力，远远比参加愚蠢的化装服聚会却没Zach来得吸引人。他并不需要太多时间做决定，展露出了柴郡猫一样的笑容。

“我怎么能说不呢？”

#

Chris就知道自己会后悔，但没想到会这么后悔。这电影太拓麻可怕了，他希望自己可以看着别处捂住耳朵，但又不想Zach觉得自己是个胆小鬼。而且，他很确定自己要失眠了，明天是，下个礼拜是，搞不好整个月都是。靠！

没错，他可以找个借口，说他真的应该去聚会露个面，但他不想走。这感觉不错，跟Zach一起挤在一张小沙发上，喝着热巧克力，看电影——哪怕是恐怖电影。

但他控制不了自己的身体，只要出现可怕或者突然的画面，他就会吓得轻轻一蹦或者全身发抖，会逗得Zach微笑或者轻笑出声。Chris爱他的笑声。

整个局面很让人困惑，同时也荒谬。Chris很清楚Zach的性取向，所以向他隐瞒自己的性取向，他觉得很不好。可是，他们又是好朋友，Chris不希望因为自己这愚蠢的暗恋毁了这个。他计划着什么时候向他坦白，真的，但他还没能鼓起勇气。他真的是个胆小鬼……

“地球呼叫Pine，听得到吗？”Zach在他面前挥挥手，Chris吓得叫了一声，猛地缩回沙发。Zach憋不住笑了。

“什么也不许说。”Chris威胁着挥挥手指。Zach，身为一名绅士，什么也没说，只是发自心底地哈哈大笑。Chris瞪着他等他笑完，不过说实话，他觉得Zach的笑声很吸引人。跟他在一起总是很有意思，让Chris心里暖暖的。

“对不起。”Zach停下之后面带笑容。“我本来是要问你是不是真的不去聚会。已经开始了。”

“你这是在赶我走？”Chris假装轻蔑地怒视。

Zach因为这回答有些惊讶，不过还是微笑着：“当然不是。我还有很多电影的。”

Chris淘气地坏笑：“我会说你情况太惨不忍睹了，不忍心留下你一个人。”

“天哪，Chris，我都不知道你有心的。”Zach震惊地大声叫到，看着他。他得到了个“你死定了”的怒视。

“我恨你。”Chris简洁地陈述着事实，然后想拍拍额头，因为他想不出更好的动作。Zach开玩笑地捶了他的肩膀，露出戏弄地坏笑。

“我知道你爱我。”

这只是个无意的玩笑，但Chris的心脏还是漏跳了一拍，混杂着喜悦与惊恐的奇怪感觉贯穿全身。他真地希望这并不只是一个玩笑……

#

不管这些狗屁恐怖片有多可怕，Chris最终还是觉得眼皮越来越沉，他撑着胳膊肘，胳膊架在沙发扶手上，头慢慢地往下低，想尽可能地舒服点，同时还得确保身体不会碰到Zach。又过了几分钟，他睡着了，谢天谢地，尽管他对女鬼的恐惧是无敌的，但他总算还能睡着。

“Chris。”声音很温柔。“Chris。”有人在轻摇他的肩膀。“Pine，醒醒！”

Chris被摇醒，坐直身体，受惊一样四处张望，大口喘着粗气。有那么一会儿他不知道自己在那儿或者自己是谁，然后意识立刻回潮，疑惑变成了冷静。他瞥了一眼电视屏幕，看到已经是DVD菜单了，抬起眼，看到一个哈哈笑地Zachary Quinto。

“你该看看你的脸。”

Chris觉得最好还是别说话，揉揉眼睛，打着呵欠。“几点了？”

“一点四十。”Zach等他平静下来才回答。“我猜你应该更希望睡在自己的床上，而不是这个让人难受的家具，他们管这叫沙发。”

Chris不知道怎么表达他有多想告诉Zach他是错的。

“是啊，好，谢了，老兄。”Chris挤出个笑脸，站起身，伸伸懒腰，抓起外套。“晚安。”他离开的时候含糊不清地说，还是有点发呆。

但他很快就彻底清醒了，夜晚寒冷的空气撞击着他，他把大衣裹得更紧。急匆匆走了五分钟就到了他的拖车，他打开门，钥匙在一片沉寂发出很吵的咔哒声。他能听见聚会的音乐声，但那很远。

他准备一进门就上床睡觉的，觉得应该能立马睡着，可事情发展并不是他想象的那样。

#

Zach听到细微的敲门声。“大概是参加聚会的人，想找自己的拖车，不是太清醒。”他无视了。但敲门声越来越大，他准备起床去让那个敲门的人去死管他是谁，好让自己接着睡觉，结果这个时候手机响了。他皱着眉头，看都没看屏幕就接了起来。

“你能不能让我进去？”一个熟悉的声音问。不是抱怨也没生气，就只是在问。几乎可以说是在恳求。

“操他妈到底什么事，Christopher？”Zach晕乎乎地抱怨，但还是爬起床，准备去开门。“马上就来。”他挂断电话，抓起自己海军蓝睡袍。

“Hey！”当他打开门的时候，Chris不好意思地跟他打招呼。

“能不能麻烦你解释一下，凌晨三点，你他妈在这儿干嘛？”Zach挑起刮了一半的眉毛，太逗了，Chris要不是因为这会儿太窘迫，一定会笑尿的。他做了个鬼脸，望向别处，垂头丧气地叹了口气。“我的自尊原本有点希望你别问的。”他小声承认，Zach因为困惑眉头皱得更紧。Chris这是喝醉了还是干吗？

“额，我本来准备睡觉，可黑漆漆的，我太拓麻害怕了，产生了幻觉，鬼魂烂掉的脸，到处都是黄色的眼睛在发光。所以，我现在真的不想一个人呆着。”他总算抬起头，看着Zach巧克力一样的棕色眼睛。“求你了，让我睡在这儿吧，让我睡地板都可以。”

“什么？”Zach绝逼是被吓着了，脸上写得很清楚。

“我已经很苦逼了，拜托，别让我再重复一遍。”Chris痛苦地皱着脸。

沉默其实很短暂，但Chris感觉渡秒如年。Zach最终还是深呼吸，打开门。“你真是我的克星。”他说，不敢置信地摇摇头。既然Chris这么怕恐怖片，那他又为什么要看呢？他有时候真的是个呆子……

“嗷，你太好了，我就知道能指望你。”Chris咧嘴笑，走进去，他脸上还能看得出尴尬，但至少能笑了。他把外套挂在Zach外套旁边的钩子上。

“你欠我个人情。”Zach宣布，但又笑了，后脚跟转身，走向卧室。

Chris喘着粗气，嘴巴突然很干。这又只是个无意的玩笑，但他觉得这个玩笑性感、诱惑，脑海里已经在构思很多色情的画面。他摇摇头，想理清思路，茫然地跟着Zach。

“睡地板你会感冒的，笨蛋。”Zach不确定地看看地板再看看Chris。“不介意的话你可以跟我一起睡床上。床很大。”

Chris头晕目眩。跟Zach睡一张床。“你没问题我就没问题。”他回答得比预想的仓促。

“没什么大不了的。”Zach笑笑，看得出来是真不在意。Chris又不好意思地笑了，试图看起来别太紧张。他不希望Zach觉得自己睡在他身边不舒服，就因为他是同性恋。不，真正的问题是Chris不觉得旁边躺着Zach他还能睡着。他的心脏快从胸口跳出来了。

还好，Zach并没注意，因为他忙着在衣柜里给Chris找多余的枕头毯子。他把这些递给Chris，Chris含糊得几乎听不见地说了声“谢谢”，然后走向床的另一边，放下东西，脱掉裤子，但留着纯白t恤。他又大脑一片空白了，尴尬地站着，不知道要干嘛。不过Zach的声音将他拉回现实。

“你是准备站着睡么？”他皱着眉头问。他已经躺在床上，背对着Chris，转过头对他说话。

“额，不是。”Chris爬到他身边，钻进毯子里。他尽可能地离Zach远一点，几乎要掉下床。他平躺着，僵住了，一动都不敢动。心脏快从胸口跳出来，他很确定就算这样的距离，Zach也能清楚听到声音。天，这太尴尬了。

Chris咒骂自己。他来这里太蠢蛋，但回到自己的拖车就好像是个“好主意”了，那儿可把自己给吓死了。好吧，这会儿没回头路……

“Chris，你可以动的，我没事的。”Chris被吓得不受控制地一抖，因为他以为Zach已经睡着了。等回味过来话里的意思，他脸红了。谢天谢地现在黑漆漆的。

Chris没回话，但轻轻动了动，慢慢往Zach身边凑，因为他真的担心自己会掉下去。然后他翻过身，背对着Zach的后背。但是他的心脏跳得越来越快，因为自己离Zach更近。这可不妙。

“你真的没事么？你的心脏跳得跟电钻一样。”Zach说了出来，语调里很明显混杂着疑惑和担忧。

“我没事。”Chris撒谎了。

“如果需要，我可以打开灯。”Zach提议。

“不用，谢了，我没事。”Chris很快地回应。他知道Zach并不信，但谢天谢地他不再问了。他动了动。Chris感觉到床垫下沉，Zach的后背突然贴上自己。他都意外自己的心脏还在胸腔里。他感觉到整个人突然安心了，贴着Zach放松下来。他清楚这并没什么，可能对于Zach什么也不是，但对于自己这就意味深远，感觉不错。Chris轻轻地贴着他，暗自偷笑。又安静地过去了几分钟，但Chris打破了沉静。他都不知道自己哪儿来的勇气，但在能阻止自己之前他还是说出口了。

“你能抱抱我么？”  
话一出口他就吓得僵住。他不敢相信自己居然真的说出来了。太混蛋了。接下来的几秒钟绝逼而是他这辈子最惨的。他很确定Zach会把他赶出去再也不理自己，毁掉他们之间这段绝妙友谊的罪魁祸首只有Chris一个人。他憋着没呜咽出声，Zach离开他，Chris紧紧闭着眼，等待着惩罚，结果却没发生。

Zach只是转个身，把胳膊轻轻搭在Chris身上。Chris解脱地喘息着，微笑起来，又把身体贴到Zach身边，轻轻握着他的手腕，拽着它，抱得更紧。他能感觉到Zach呼出的热气扫过后颈，但他们之间还是隔着两层薄毯。Chris踹掉自己那条，钻到Zach的毯子里，他们身体终于靠在一起了。太棒了。

“Chris？”Zach问，声音既困惑，也惊喜。Chris深吸一口气。

“求你，别问。”他柔柔地说，拉着Zach的手放在脸旁。Zach点点头，温柔地亲吻着Chris短短的金发。Chris享受地哼哼，傻乎乎地对着Zach的手笑了。

等起床后，他有很多事情要解释，不过此刻他将所有烦恼都抛之脑后，享受着Zach身体的热量。这会儿肯定能睡着了。


End file.
